The present invention relates to a smokeless roaster, more particularly to a smokeless roaster enabling the collection of a smoke generated by roasting a meat and the like and an exhaust gas, to thereafter cool and discharge the collected smoke and the exhaust gas so that a suction force applied to the roaster is equalized with the static pressure.
2. Prior Art
There has been known an exhauster for drawing downwardly a smoke and an exaust gas via the roaster comprising a roasting unit coupled with a duct unit provided therein and a metal grill where the cooking material is placed. With such an arrangement, the smoke is sucked from the roaster downwardly of the exhauster. However, such an arrangement of the exhauster generated such shortcomings that a combustion gas in high temperature produced by a burner is drawn to some extent downwardly from the exhauster before the cooking material is heated by the combustion gas to thereby reduce conspicuously the combustion effect as well as effecting an imcomplete combustion. Furthermore, such arrangmement of the conventional exhauster construction needs an exhausting pipe made of a stainless steel winding asbestos therearound for discharging the exaust gas of high temperature so that the exhausting pipe is manufactured with high cost. In the exhausting system adapted to employ many roasters with the use of a single exhausting duct, a damper provided at a connection part between each of roasters and each of the exhausting ducts is selectively openable to adjust the suction force which is differentiated at a distance between the exhausting duct and the fan thereof. With such an arrangement of the construction, it is difficult to adjust uniformly the suction force of all the roasters since the amount of exhaust gas sucked into the exhausting duct is increased or decreased, namely, even if the damper for use in one of the roasters is adjusted, the suction forces in the other remaining roasters are changed. Furthermore, since fresh secondary air is not supplied into the inner box of the exhauster, the intensity of oxygen is thin in the inner box which results in effecting an incomplete combustion at the burner. Still furthermore, since the combustion state of the burner and the suction of the roasting smoke are changed depending on the area occupied by the cooking materials placed on the metal grill, and the cooking material is exposed to a dried air accompanied with a suction of the smoke in the inner box, the cooking materials are dried and deteriorated in the taste inherent to the cooking materials.